


When Motor Accidents Go Right...A Marc Marquez Fanfiction

by Sauber_Fur_Immer



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauber_Fur_Immer/pseuds/Sauber_Fur_Immer
Summary: Sophia decided to go for a ride on her Yamaha R6 and before she knew it, a man with dreamy chocolate brown eyes was dragging her from under her bike and onto a bench, just in time before her bike exploded.





	1. Flaming Bikes and Chocolate Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope it isn't awful haha. Also, I used google translate for the Spanish so I hope it isn't too far off. Have a nice day! :)

It was a sunny day out and Sophia decided to take her Yamaha R6 on the streets of Jerez. She pulled on her plain navy leathers and black gloves and tucked her flowing, brown hair into her helmet, ready to explore the streets on her holiday. Soon she was lost in the beauty of the landscape, failing to realise that she had driven onto an unknown street. Well, of course all streets nia foreign country are unknown, but this was not part of her planned route. Sophia was so caught up in trying to figure out where she was, that she failed to see the Holden Commodore charging at her until she was on the ground, her leg trapped under the bike. Sophia screamed for help but no one came. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist and drag her out from under the bike and she began to scream and thrash.

"Oye, woah woah, te agradecería que no intentases matarme!" chuckled the mystery man, as he took her to a bench on the side of the road just as the bike exploded into flames. Sophia looked up and saw a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen them. Sophia opened her mouth to thank her mystery saviour but just as fast, everything went black... A few hours later, Sophia woke up in a foreign bed, surrounded by medical workers speaking in Spanish and hurrying around. Sophia blinked a few times and realised that she was in a hospital.

"Wh-what happened?" groaned Sophia clutching her head as she tried to sit up "OUCH!"

"Estabas en un accidente de moto, no te preocupes, no hay nada serio," said a nurse, while handing her a cup of water.

"Habla.....Habla...." Sophia struggled to recall her memories from learning Spanish in school many years ago "Habla.. habla no Español!" she said, finally remembering what to say.

The nurse mumbled something to a doctor and left, and the doctor walked up to her.

"Hello, Sophia is it? I am Dr Fernández. You were involved in a motorcycle accident and this man saved you. There was no serious damage done and you should be fine to leave soon."

Sophia looked over to the side and saw the same pair of familiar chocolate eyes looking back at her. He had stayed in the hospital to make sure she was ok! Now that Sophie had the chance to take a proper look at the face of her saviour, she noticed he looked no older than 25 and had short, neat brown hair.

"Thank you, Dr Fernández." she smiled turning to the mystery man, "and thank you so much for saving me! I would not like to think about what would have happened if you weren't there.. I'm so, so sorry for attacking you, I really thought I was going to die!"

The mystery man smiled at this, and she saw a twinkle in his eye. "No worries, I hate to see a fellow biker in danger."

Sophia smiled and looked into his sparkling eyes. All of a sudden, she remembered her bike. "My bike!" she exclaimed! "Oh no my bike! It didn't make it out, did it... oh but I saved up for that R6 for so long!"

"No, unfortunately your bike didn't make it, but at least you did! No matter, the Honda bikes are better than the Yamaha's" chuckled the man.  
Sophia gave a sad smile and looked into his sparkling eyes. Suddenly, a nurse burst into the room. "Hello Sophie, you should be ok to go now. Would you like me to collect your things for you?"  
"Yes please that would be great!" she smiled "but it's Sophia not Sophie".


	2. Taxi Rides and Tears

Finally, Sophia was let out of the hospital. The mystery man offered to call a cab, and he found out that they were staying at the same hotel so they decided to go together. 

“So what brings you to Jerez? Clearly you are not from around here,” he asked

“Oh I actually came here for the MotoGP and for a small holiday since I’m making the trip. And you? Or are you a local?”

“Jeje, close, but no I am Catalan, but my work required me to travel here.”

Suddenly, everything clicked. Travelling for work, 'fellow biker', Honda, and those familiar brown eyes. “You-you’re Marc Marquez aren’t you!” she exclaimed

“Marc Marquez, at your service,” he said with a wink

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice before!”

But the moment got ruined as she remembered something. “Oh no! My MotoGP tickets! They were in the carrier box of my Yamaha! Oh no, oh no, what will I do!?”

“Don’t worry Sophie, I’ll sort it for you. You can watch from the Honda hospitality box if you’d like?” he said

“Really!? Are you sure?” she asked in disbelief

“Yeah, it’s no problem!”

“I doubt the Honda guys will be thrilled when I turn up head to toe in Lorenzo merch” she chuckled

Marc smiled and rolled his eyes playfully at this remark. “Oh we’re here. I’ll pay” he said reaching a hand out to stop her from giving her money over to the taxi driver.

“But..”

“Shh, it’s fine!” he insisted, a smile on his face. “What room are you in? I’ll walk you over.”

“Room 206” 

Soon they got to the door marked ‘206’. “Take it easy, ok?” said Marc. 

“Thank you again for everything!” smiled Sophia as she opened her door and stepped in, sprawling on her bed and sinking into the mattress, relieved to finally be away from all the chaos. Sophie heard a noise at the door and looked over, just in time to see someone slide a strip of paper under the door. Sophie walked over to pick it up and she saw that it had a phone number and “my number, in case you need it. -Marc :P” scrawled on it. Sophia smiled to herself and added the number to her phone, sending a quick message so he knew it was her and that she had gotten the message. 

Sophia began to organise her things when without any warning, she collapsed on her bed, crying. Her bike was gone, her most precious possession, the bike she spent years saving up for, her only mode of transport to get back home! All gone! And everything was falling to shreds. Now she had medical bills to take care of, and possibly post-crash injuries. And not to mention the shame of lounging off Marc Marquez! Sophia curled up in her bedsheets and buried her face in her pillow, hair all messed up. What would she do without her trusty bike?

Sophia picked up her phone and flicked through the contacts, wondering who she should call and if she even felt like talking to anyone at all! She was a mess so she knew she didn’t want anyone to come and see her. Unfortunately for Sophia, she heard a knock on the door. Sophia groaned and decided to ignore it. “Sophia, are you in there?” said the voice, “It’s Marc, your MotoGP pass is here and I wanted to deliver it to you.”

“Go away, I’m busy!” she sniffed. 

“Sophia, are you.. crying? What’s wrong?” asked Marc, the concern clear in his voice.

“Nothing, go away, I don't want to talk!” she retorted. 

“Soph, open up! I’m not leaving and I’ll bang the door down if I have to!”

“But..”

“Sophia, listen to me. We all have our moments and we all need someone to care for us and to be there for us. Now unless you have someone responsible on their way right now, open the door.” said Marc, kindly but firmly.

“O-okay..” sniffed Sophia, giving in and reluctantly walking to the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Marc wrap Sophia up in a big hug, rubbing her back. 

“I-I’m sorry” she sobbed.

“Shh, Sophia, it’s ok, everything’s ok. I’ll put on a movie and get you a blanket ok? Go sit on the bed. Where do you keep them in here?”

Sophia pointed to a cupboard and made her way to the bed and Marc brought a fluffy red blanket to her.   
“What movie do you want to watch?” he asked.

“A-anything I don’t care,” replied Sophia.

Marc eventually decided on Pulp Fiction and he climbed onto the sofa to sit with Sophia. Throughout the movie, neither of them were paying much attention to the TV, Marc caught up in small gestures like running his hand through Sophia’s hair, trying his best to comfort her and Sophia willing herself not to create an even bigger wet patch on Marc’s shirt with her tears, but both enjoying each other’s company. Sophia felt so relaxed, like all her troubles had faded away and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, snuggled in her red blanket and leaning on Marc’s shoulder.


	3. Omelettes

The sunlight swept in through the windows, causing Sophia to stir, and shield her eyes from the sun. She groaned. What time was it? She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6am. Sophia looked around and saw that she was bundled up on the couch in her red blanket, and she also noticed that she could smell something cooking. Confused, she walked over to the kitchen, clutching her blanket, and saw Marc standing at the stove. So that must have been where the smell was coming from! She saw Marc scoop up two omelettes and put them onto plates. “Wha-what’s going on?” yawned Sophia, still half asleep. 

“Good morning to you too Sophia!” chuckled Marc, gesturing for her to sit at the table where he had set up a fork, knife, a plate of omelette and a cup of juice. “I thought you might be hungry after that hectic day yesterday. Especially since you didn’t eat dinner! So I cooked you eggs, I hope you like them,” he said with a shy smile. 

Sophia smiled gratefully and sat down, not realising how hungry she was until she took a bite from the omelette. “Wow, Marc! This omelette is amazing, where did you learn to cook so well!” exclaimed Sophia with a wide grin on her face, cramming down the omelette by this point. 

“I don’t know whether I should be offended or flattered,” winked Marc, feigning hurt causing Sophia to blush and splutter. 

“No I didn’t mea-“ she began

“I’m just kidding with you, don’t worry so much Soph! I know you didn’t mean anything mean by it. To answer your question, one must be able to cook, at least simple meals, when they spend half their lives travelling from one place to another.” 

Very soon Marc and Sophia had both finished their food and Sophia collected the plates and dumped them in the sink. Dishes weren’t important, she could deal with them later. “Thank you so, so much for last night Marc, honestly you didn't have to! I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” 

“Sophia, as I said, we all need someone to lean on at times. It’s no trouble, really! As long as you are feeling better today,” said Marc with a sympathetic smile. “Now what do you say we get ready for the big day ahead at the track?” 

At that, Sophia’s face lit up. She couldn’t wait to watch the bikes on the track, and Jerez was her favourite circuit. Marc noticed this and smiled to himself. “I’ll pop over to my room to take a shower and get changed. Meet back here in 20?” he asked.

“Sounds like a plan. And thank you again, for everything!”

And with that he was off, and Sophia rushed to her room to find the perfect outfit for the race, leaving the red blanket on the floor. She debated about whether she should wear all her Lorenzo merch as per her initial plan, but didn’t want to offend anyone in Honda hospitality, nor did she want to upset Marc. After a few minutes, she decided to wear Marquez’s Honda hoodie, which he conveniently left behind, with a Lorenzo shirt and just leave the hoodie on when she was in Honda Hospitality so as not to cause any conflict. But being a joker at heart, she couldn’t help but sneak her Lorenzo’s Land flag into her bag. Just for fun.

Soon Sophia heard a knock at the door and knowing it must be Marc, she picked up her bag and walked outside, blushing when Marc noticed she was wearing his hoodie.


	4. Lorenzo's Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you all have a nice day! :)

“Ahh, I was wondering where I left that hoodie,” said Marc with a laugh, glancing at Sophia, causing her to start blushing. 

“It’s just that I only have Lorenzo merch a-and I didn’t want to offend anyone at Honda! Not to mention your hoodie is so snugly and comfy.. But I’ll give it back if you want!!” replied Sophia, clearly getting flustered.

Marc chuckled again, that familiar glint in his eye returning. “Soph, relax! You don’t need to worry so much about everything! It’s fine, in fact, keep it if you want!”

“Oh no, no matter how snugly and warm and comfortable this hoodie is, I couldn’t possibly!” protested a mortified Sophia.

Marc chuckled again and winked “if you insist” is all he said as he held out his hand, waiting for Sophia to take his hand. After a few awkward seconds something clicked in Sophia’s mind and she realised why he was holding out his hand. She shyly put her hand in his and they began to walk towards his scooter. He handed her a helmet and she got on behind him, taking full advantage of the opportunity to hold on to him tightly, not caring about what he or anyone else thought. As they rode through the paddock to Honda Hospitality, people pointed and whispered and snapped photos. Even with her tiny knowledge of Spanish, Sophia knew what the voices were saying. They thought she was his girlfriend. Of course that was to be expected, as she was riding behind him on his scooter, holding onto him tightly and even wearing his hoodie! Nevertheless, Sophia could feel herself blushing harder than ever under her helmet and suddenly Marc sped up, causing Sophia to yelp and cling to him tighter. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they had reached their destination: Honda Hospitality, with eyes blinded from the flash of all the phones and cameras. Sophia took off her helmet, her messy hair falling in her face, and Marc reached out his arm, gently tucking the hair behind her ear and smiled fondly at her. Sophia’s heart beat faster and with the spike of adrenaline from the ride, she did something she wouldn’t have even thought about otherwise. Biting her lip and leaning in, she whispered to Marc, “let’s give them something to talk about”. Marc smirked and hands cupping her face, they kissed and broke apart when they heard the sound of a spanner cleaning to the ground. They looked around, seeing a mixture reactions from cameras, to shocked faces and even faces watching in amazement. Laughing to themselves, Marc winked and putting a hand on her back. he guided her in to Honda Hospitality, only leaving when he saw she was sitting comfortably, snuggled up in his Honda hoodie. After all, Sophia deserved to be looked after!

Sitting comfortably on a chair with hot chocolate in front of her, Sophia was staring at the track, wondering how much longer she had to wait before practise started, and in her boredom she decided to log in to social media to see if there were any comments about herself and Marc, mentally giving herself a high five as she chuckled to herself after seeing the uproar they had caused on social media. Why had she done that though? Was she in love with him but unable to admit it to herself? Or was it just playful banter, the adrenaline talking? But that kiss, surely he must have felt something! Sophia shook her head and sighed. She knew was overthinking everything. She sipped on her hot chocolate and tried to ignore her ever-heavy eyelids, but she was so warm and comfortable in Marc’s Repsol Honda hoodie that she couldn’t help but fall asleep. 

Moments later, Sophia suffered a harsh wakening due to the roar of the passing bikes and looked over to see that practise had started while she was asleep. Immediately, Sophia’s train of thought was stopped, her full attention given to the bikes.

During a break, she noticed that there were many people, particularly Honda employees, hanging around in hospitality and decided it was the perfect moment to unveil her prank. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out her Lorenzo’s Land flag and took off Marc’s jacket, revealing her Lorenzo shirt. Standing on a table in the middle of the room, Sophia raised her flag high and screamed “GO JORGEEEEEEEEE!!”, and everyone’s eyes were on her. Sophia began to laugh and planted the flag in the middle of the room before putting the Repsol Honda hoodie back on and sitting back in her spot, content with all the uproar she had caused today. At that moment, Marc walked in, immediately noticing the Lorenzo’s Land flag, and raised an eyebrow. Sophia couldn’t help but look away and blush.


	5. 'TRAITOR'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished a new chapter! I wasn't sure if I liked it at first but as I continued on writing I started liking it more haha. Thanks to all who are reading, and as always, have a good day! :)

“Would someone care to tell me what’s going on?” asked Marc, eyebrow still raised. Sophia blushed and tried to hide in the hoodie. Noticing almost right away, Marc walked over to Sophia saying “it’s a little chilly in here. Would you mind giving me my hoodie back for a second?”, twinkle evident in his eyes. Sophia reluctantly began to unzip her hoodie, revealing her Lorenzo shirt and suddenly Marc exclaimed “AHA! I’VE FOUND THE CULPRIT!” Sophia began to get very flustered and tried to avoid confirming his suspicions. “Confessss” hissed Marc as he jabbed her ribs, attacking her with tickles, unable to keep up his facade by this point as he saw Sophia squirming and swatting at his hands. 

“You” “really” “had” “me” “worried” “there” was all Sophia managed to get out between laughing and trying to catch her breath. After what seemed like hours to Sophia, Marc finally showed her mercy and stopped, both of them collapsed on the floor beside each other by this point. They had both forgotten about their surroundings and all the other people amongst them until a man cleared his throat, looking down at them with a stern expression on his face. “Enlighten me, what are you being paid for Marquez? Get back on the damn bike. NOW!” Initially startled, but then realising what was going on, Marc fixed up Sophia’s hoodie and helped her up, shooting her an apologetic look before walking out. 

Once out of earshot, the man glared at Marc. “You stupid boy! What do you think you’re doing? Think of your image!”

“Hanging out with my friend is bad for my image? Or is it Sophia? Oh I get it, you think Sophia is bad for my image. You think she’s not good enough, huh? You disgust me!” snarled Marc, putting on his gloves and helmet and riding off on his bike. Meanwhile in Honda Hospitality, Sophia was trying to catch her breath and ignore all the weird looks she was getting from coupe of people. Fed up with it all, Sophia decided to go for a walk to get away from the judging eyes and for some fresh air. When she returned, she found her Lorenzo’s Land flag on the floor, ripped to shreds. The bits played out in a pattern spelling ‘TRAITOR’. Furiously, Sophia picked up the remains of what was once her precious flag and cursed under her breath, shaking her head as she walked out of the room, filled with rage. 

It was not long before her rage turned into another crying spell and Sophia ducked down, crouched against a wall and tried her best to hide her tears. In these past few days everything had come crumbling down. Her bike was gone, she was in hospital, her precious Lorenzo’s Land flag was ripped up, her phone was constantly pinging with notifications from social media. Had she just stayed back home… no, she couldn’t think like this. What about Marc? If she could go back in time would she repeat this trip again, with all it’s miseries, to be able to meet Marc? Of course she would. Sophia’s train of thought was interrupted when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Alex, Marc’s brother, crouching down in front of her. 

“Are you alright Sophia?” he asked, concern clearly visible on his face.

“N-no I m-mean y-yes I..”

“Shh, don't cry Sophia, I’ll tell the team to let Marc off the bikes early and bring him over ok? Just wait here, everything will be ok.” 

“B-but the bikes, his job, this is i-important for him to do. H-he shouldn’t have t-to worry about m-me.” spluttered Sophia.

“No Sophia, listen to me. Marc cares about you and you deserve to be looked after, it would be cruel for him to leave you like this.”

And with that he was gone. Sophia tried to calm herself down, after all, she wanted to show Marc that she was ok so that he could get back on the bike rather than fuss over her. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, she was too slow.“Amor, what’s bothering you?” 

“N-nothing, don’t worry about me, I..”

“Sophia,” began Marc, lacing his fingers in her hair to calm her down, “what happened to you? You know I won’t leave until I know you are ok.”

Without a word,Sophia opened her hands and showed Marc the remnants of her Lorenzo’s Land flag. “I went outside, for a walk, and when I came back my flag was ripped up and arranged in the form of the word ‘traitor’.”

“If I find out who did this…” growled Marc “hold on a second, wait here.”

Sophia pushed herself further into the wall, this was the second time someone had told her to wait there. But maybe Marc was going to get back onto his bike! Like he should be, instead of fussing over her. Again, her train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice, but not Marc’s. She looked up and saw her idol, holding out a brand new, signed ‘Lorenzo’s Land’ flag towards her.


	6. Nananananananana BATMAN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter! I've been pretty sick recently. Since it's taking such a long time for new chapters, I was wondering what you all thought about me putting in a summary of the previous chapter at the start just to refresh the memory? As always, thank you so much for reading and have a nice day! :)

Through tear stained eyes, Sophia looked up and saw a sight she never thought she’d ever see. Standing before her was her idol, Jorge Lorenzo, looking down at her with a smile on his face, holding something out to her. It was a brand new, signed ‘Lorenzo’s Land’ flag! Blinking in disbelief, she took a moment to register what was happening and that it was actually happening. Then she grinned and took the flag, immediately clutching it to her chest. Her idol had personally handed her a signed flag! This would surely become her most prized possession! 

“I heard what happened in Honda hospitality.” 

Sophia looked over and saw that Jorge was crouching next to her, now with a serious expression on his face. 

“I understand that you may not want to go back there, so you’re welcome to stay at Ducati for the rest of the weekend.”

Sophia was stunned for a second and struggled to find her words, much to Jorge’s amusement. Finally she was able to speak. “Thank you so much, thank you! But.. Marc! And I’ll be intruding on everyone else at Ducati! I..”

“Sophia, Marc was the one who suggested for you to stay at Ducati, he really cares about you!! I’ve checked everything over and you’re good to come whenever you want. Here’s your pass, I’ll walk you over if you’d like,” said Jorge, smiling and now standing, reaching his arm out to help Sophia get up. 

Still cuddled up in her, or rather Marc’s, Honda hoodie and clutching her new flag, Sophia followed Jorge to the Ducati garage, smiling at all the welcoming faces. At least the people here wouldn’t rip up her flag! Jorge introduced her to a few people to make sure she was comfortable in the garage before getting back on his bike and speeding off. 

Sophia sat in the corner, smiling contently to herself. She couldn’t wait till she could see Marc again and thank him for all this. At last, Sophia examined her new flag and saw that on it, not only was a signature, but also the words ‘To Sophia, never give up. When times are hard remember that you can only get stronger’. Sophia could feel the tears welling up again and had to excuse herself to the bathroom, not wanting to making another scene. Quickly splashing her face with water she walked back to her seat to find Marc standing there.

“MARC!!” she exclaimed, grateful to see him there after such a mess of a day.

Running towards him, Marc scooped her up in a big hug, lifting her off the ground. 

“I’m so glad to see you after everything that’s happened today Marc,” she whispered, snuggling into his chest. 

“Oh Sophia, you poor thing. Let’s get back to the hotel ok? You can stay in my room and we’ll put on some movies, how does that sound?”

Sophia just smiled into his chest as Marc carried her to his scooter and handed her the helmet. On the ride home, all she could think about was how lucky she was to have Marc waiting for her after such an awful day, and being so sympathetic and kind! Before she knew it, they had reached the hotel. Taking her hand, Marc lead her to his hotel room and told her to take a seat, handing her a blanket. Sophia obliged and put her new flag down next to her. She was never bringing that back to the track, it was too precious! All of a sudden, Sophia realised that Marc was nowhere to be seen. She started to panic and dart her eyes around the room, looking for him. To Sophia’s delight, he was back, just as fast as he was gone, holding two mugs of hot chocolate and a stack of movies, a wide grin on his face. 

Sophia couldn’t help but smile as well, as she gratefully accepted the warm drink and moved over to create room for Marc. He handed her the stack of movies and after looking through the stack she chose Batman as the first movie, giggling as Marc ran to the DVD player chanting "nanananananananana BATMAAAN!!"


	7. When Press Conferences Go Right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, finally a new chapter *yay*. I hope you like this chapter, keep reading till the end... heheh I'm evil. Have a nice day and thank you so much for reading :)

Around five movies later, Sophie found herself dozing off on Marc’s shoulder, as Marc looked down at her fondly, their hands intertwined. As Marc started to stand in order to move her, Sophia began to stir. “Shhh Soph, just relax, go back to sleep,” smiled Marc as he lifted her up and carried her over to his bed. He began to move the blanket, which she was clutching, away to cover her in the quilt, but she began to groan and grab at the blanket. Marc chuckled and tucked her into the blanket, opting to sleep on the couch. After all, Sophia had a terrible, terrible day, and he believed that she deserved some comfort after it all.

While he lay on the couch, Marc couldn’t stop thinking about what was said to him today: ‘you stupid boy, think of your image’. Glancing over at the adorable girl contently curled up in a blanket, all he could think was ‘what was so bad about Sophia?’ Marc began to get more and more worked up about it, but grew increasingly tired as the minutes went by, and slowly but surely his train of thought stopped and he drifted off to sleep. 

At 7 in the morning, Marc jolted awake at the sound of footsteps in his kitchen. “Geez Sophia, you scared me!!” exclaimed Marc, who was relieved to see that it was not an intruder, only Sophia getting herself a glass of water. Sophia just laughed and walked back over towards Marc. “I had better head off to my room now so that I can get changed and everything. Thank you so much for taking care of me Marc!”, smiled Sophia. Marc was sad to see her go, but he knew that there was other choice, so returning her smile, he held the door open for her to leave.

It was only when she reached her room that Sophia realised she was still wearing Marc’s hoodie. Mentally cursing at herself, she opened the door of her room. She knew that she ought not to wear it, and to just return it, especially because she had worn it all day as well as to sleep and more importantly because it was Marc’s hoodie not hers, and that in itself would probably cause even more problems. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Sophia opened it, revealing Marc. She had gotten so caught up that she was out of time to do anything! Sighing, Sophia walked out and grabbed her helmet, walking with Marc to his scooter, same as yesterday. 

Soon enough, they were arrived at the track for qualifying. Marc reached his arms out and Sophia did not hesitate to crash into his arms, never wanting to leave his embrace. “It’ll be ok Sophia, I promise no one is going to hurt you today,” whispered Marc. Much to both of the disappointment of both of them, they had to pull away as they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over, they saw Jorge Lorenzo, waiting to escort Sophia to Ducati as had been arranged, Sophia waved a goodbye to Marc and followed Jorge to the Ducati garage. 

Putting her backpack down on a chair, Sophia decided to explore the Ducati garage before making her way to the press conferences. 

“So Marc, we have seen you getting pretty uh close with a girl, and as you would know, it’s all over the media. Would you care to tell us, who is she? Are you two dating?” 

Sophia, heard pounding hard, watched as Marc lifted up the microphone, wondering what he was going to say. 

“Ah yes, I am aware of all the media frenzy over me and Sophia, however why don’t we hear it from her? Would you come up here Sophia?” said Marc, twinkle in his eye, as he walked out in front of the table.

Sophia was stunned, but she hesitantly complied and soon found herself standing next to Marc. 

Turning towards her, Marc delicately grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye. “Sophia Schneider, I have not known you for long, but nevertheless you have captured my heart with your humour, your charm, your caring heart, your beauty and everything about you! Will you be my girlfriend and give the press something real to talk about, rather than mere rumours?” Sophia couldn’t believe what she had just heard, but realising that he was being serious, a massive grin spread on her face and she embraced him. After a while she pulled away and looked him in the eyes saying “Marc Márquez Alentà, from the moment you saved my life, I knew you had a good, caring and kind heart. And that is one out of one million reasons why I love you,” said Sophia, taking his hands, “I love you Marc, and I always will.”


	8. I'm s-s-scared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Gee, I've been writing a lot recently. Hopefully there are still people reading!   
> I hope you all have a great day :)

“Well that would have been pretty awkward if she had said no!” exclaimed Cal, making everyone’s expressions change to laughter. Once the day was over, Marc and Sophia said bye to Jorge and followed the same routine as the day before, hopping on the scooter and going back to their hotel. However what Sophia didn’t know was that Marc had been planning to take her on a special trip to Austria before Le Mans.

At around 11pm, Sophia was finally drifting to sleep, after a while of tossing and turning, when a thunderstorm struck, disrupting her. Annoyed, she walked over to get a glass of water, when she heard the door slowly creak open. Looking over, she saw Marc with a startled look on his face, clutching a blanket. Sophia laughed to herself a little because he looked like a small child, but soon got over it walked over to see what the problem was.

“Hey Marc, fancy seeing you at this hour! Is everything alright?”  
“T-there’s a th-thunderstorm and I’m s-s-scared of th-thunderstorms…”

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you,” whispered Sophia as she pulled him into a hug and ran her hand in his hair, trying to calm him down. “You can stay here tonight if you want. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you.”

“Th-thank you” sniffed Marc as they broke away and he followed Sophia over to the bed. She tucked him into the blanket before walking over to the couch to clear away everything on it so that she would be able to sleep. As she went to the cupboard to get a blanket, there was a loud crash of thunder, and she saw Marc flinch and shudder. Feeling sorry for him and wanting him to feel safe and get a good nights rest, Sophia walked over and climbed into the bed, holding him and comforting him until he fell asleep. 

On Sunday morning, Marc woke up to an empty bed, however it was not his own. Taking a few moments to process this he sat up and looked around, seeing Sophia in the kitchen and realising that he must have been in her room. Sophia walked over to him, holding two mugs. “Good morning, my love,” said Sophia as she handed him a mug of hot chocolate, Marc smiling widely and the memory. “Good morning, mi amor,” he replied graciously accepting the hot chocolate. For a while they sat, cuddled together on the bed, drinking their hot chocolates and admiring the view out of the window. “Sophia, you are much more beautiful than any view from the any hotel window in the world,” whispered Marc, causing Sophia to blush. 

 

All of a sudden, Marc’s phone rang, disrupting their moment. Sighing, he saw that his teammate Dani Pedrosa was calling, and decided he better pick up the phone. “Hi Dani, what’s up?” he inquired. “Hey, where are you Marc!?” was the response on the other end. Biting his lip, Marc realised that it was a race weekend and asked Dani to bring some clothes to room 208. He heard Dani chuckle on the other end, and was thankful when the phone call was finally over. Turning over, he saw that Sophia had already gotten changed in the mean time, and noticed that she was still wearing his Honda hoodie. “Decided to keep it eh? It suits you, much better than that Ducati red with number ’99’ plastered over it,” smirked Marc. Sophia laughed and playfully whacked him with a pillow, before there was a knock on the door. “That’s my cue!” said Marc as he hopped up to answer the door and collect his clothes from Dani. After Marc was dressed, they decided that since they had time and it was a lovely day, they would walk together to the track, shamelessly holding hands and laughing along the way.


	9. Delivery Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I don't really think this chapter is as good as the others so I'm not sure if I'll come back and edit it or whatever. Anyways, WHO'S PUMPED FOR MUGELLO!? EEeek!

Once the day was over, Marc and Sophia made their way back to the hotel. While Sophia was about to step into her room, Marc put his arm out and stopped her.

“Marc, what’s going on?”

“Well uhm, I was wondering, since you don't have a way to get back home, would you like to come with me to Le Mans? You can keep coming with me until we reach your country, if you want”

“Ouch! Only for convince, not because you value my company!?” joked Sophia, feigning hurt.

“Or you could just stay with us for the rest of the season?” winked Marc. 

“Of course, who else will comfort you when there are thunderstorms?” asked Sophia, a smile creeping up on her face.

“Hey!! It’s not funnyyyy!” exclaimed Marc, pouting yet smile evident in his eyes.

“It’s true! Although, hmm, I suppose there’s always Dani” said Sophia, poking her tongue out and wiggling her eyebrows.

“What did you just say!?” exclaimed Marc, playfully pushing her into the room.

Just as Sophia was about to hit the floor with a thud, Marc bent over and scooped her up. “Sophia Schneider, you take that back right now or else I’ll drop you, and this time you won’t be so lucky!” said Marc, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh-oh” muttered Sophia.

Marc chuckled in amusement as Sophia’s face flushed bright red.

After leaning down to kiss her, Marc released Sophia and ruffled her hair, smiling down at her fondly. “Of course I love you Sophia, I love you so, so much and it would hurt so badly not to have you there by my side, especially because you’ve got no way to get home now, and to get places once you’re home.”

Sophia grinned, “ok, I’ll do it! But only because I think Dani would like to sleep at night!” 

“You little devil!” gasped Marc, unable to keep the massive grin off his face. 

“As much as I’d love to continue this, you need to go to your room and pack!” said Sophia.  
“Oh yeah, I forgot about that! See you soon then!”

Marc walked up to his room and Sophia started to shove everything in her suitcase as fast as possible, taking extra care with her special Lorenzo’s Land flag of course. Soon enough, both she and Marc had finished packing their bags and were sitting together in the lobby. Marc had told her that the flight would arrive in 3 hours so they began to make their way to the airport. Once they had reached the airport, Marc and Sophia sat together, patiently waiting for their flight to save them from all the fans and press hounding them, especially the girls who looked at Sophia with disgust and made rude remarks.   
Once the plane landed and they got down into the airport, Sophia heard people speaking in German and began to panic. “Marc, Marc! Were we on the right flight? This isn’t France..” 

“Of course this isn’t France, this is Austria! I’ve been planning to take you on holiday here, before Le Mans, but I knew you’d refuse, plus it was meant to be a surprise!”

“But.. the team! And..”

“Shh, Soph, I told you that it was all fine, I’ve got it all cleared with the team, everything’s been worked out!” interjected Marc, with a smile on his face.

“Oh Marc… I can’t believe you’d do all this for.. me! I love you Marc, I love you so much!” exclaimed Sophia, squeezing him to death. (Well, not quite… hopefully :P)

They made their way to the hotel as fast as they could, which wasn't all that fast as many fans recognised Marc and stopped him for photos or autographs, but eventually they made it. By this time, they were both super hungry so they ordered delivery pizza. Once it arrived, they started stuffing their faces with pizza straight away, Sophia laughing and cleaning the pizza sauce that kept getting on Marc’s nose.

“Argh my head hurts, too.. tireeeeed,” groaned Marc. “Let’s eat pizza while lying down then!” Sophia giggled. Soon they were both sitting next to each other on the hotel floor, laughing and half heartedly eating their pizza, but before they knew it, they had fallen asleep, cuddling together with half a slice of pizza fallen on Marc’s arm.


	10. From Austria to Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a while, so sorry! I hope you all have an amazing day :)

“Wakey-wakey sleepyhead!” exclaimed Sophia, giggling as she sat up, poking Marc. Realising that it wasn’t even stirring him, Sophia decided to find a new plan. Laying back down, she started to play with his hair and press kisses into his neck. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear “Marc sweetheart, you need to wake up,” Marc just groaned in response, refusing to move. Sophia decided she needed to unleash a new plan, Operation Wake-Up-Marc 2.0. Smirking to herself, Sophia propped herself on one arm and whispered to Marc “I have to confess something. I… well.. I kinda sorta may have.. Okay, I fucked Valentino.” Marc flipped over to see Sophia biting her lip, no sense of humour evident in her face and his eye bulged out if his head. 

“You what!?” exclaimed Marc “I…”

Laughing, Sophia tenderly grabbed her boyfriend’s head and cut him off with a kiss. 

“I’d never do that Marc,” said Sophia, stroking his arm, cheek evident in her face as she observed Marc relaxing, “but you weren’t waking up no matter what I tried so I had to try something drastic, right?” winked Sophia.

“Oh you little!” exclaimed Marc, playfully slapping her arm, both of them grinning madly. 

“So, what's on the agenda for today?” asked Sophia.

“I was thinking maybe we could just take it easy, relax. Sightseeing maybe? Or we could head down to a beach?” suggested Marc.

“Ooh, a beach sounds good!” exclaimed Sophia, her face lighting up like a little child.

“Beach it is then!” replied Marc as they got up to find their bathers and towels. 

Just as Marc was stripping to get changed into his swimming clothes, his phone rang and he ran out to pick it up, clad only in his boxers. Sophia blushed and quickly turned away, much to Marc’s amusement, but he quickly switched back to business mode, hearing the voice on the other end of the telephone. Putting down the phone, Marc sighed. “Soph, they want me to go to a stupid sponsorship event in Italy. I’m so sorry for ruining our holiday, I..”

“Marc, it’s fine! We can continue in Italy! Come on, let’s start packing. It’s no big deal, really. It’s not like you knew you'd have a spontaneous sponsorship event.” 

Sighing, Marc started half heartedly shoving his belongings into his bag and soon they were back at the airport, buying tickets to Rimini and enduring another flight. Once they arrived Marc had to depart to meet with the Repsol crew. Minute after minute passed by and Sophia found herself growing increasingly bored, and eventually decided to take a walk outside. Finding a nice park bench, Sophia sat down and at that moment of boredom and desperation she realised how deep her love for Marc was. 

After an undetermined period of time, Sophia felt someone gently nudging her. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was getting dark and she had fallen asleep on the park bench. “You shouldn’t sleep ‘ere, it’s not safe!” said a familiar voice. Looking over, she saw that the voice belonged to none other than Valentino Rossi. What a coincidence. “Ahh, you look awfully familiar! However I believe we have not met before?” asked Valentino. 

“Oh, uh yeah I’m Sophia, Marc Marquez’s girlfriend,” offered Sophia.

“Ahh yes, I knew I’d seen you somewhere before. I’m sure there’s somewhere you should be, with a roof and a bed, no? Not a park bench?” 

“Well, I-I don’t know where we are staying tonight but, I’m sure Marc will be back soon. He can come and pick me up here and then we can go to out hotel, I’m sure,” replied a tired Sophia who wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and continue her dreaming. 

“No, it’s not safe. He may be out all night for all you know!” replied Valentino. “I’ll stay here until he’s here ok? You can’t just trust anyone here.” 

Sick of arguing, Sophia accepted, knowing that Valentino was going to insist until she gave in anyway. After a few minutes of awkward silence, they began talking, talking and talking. And they ended up in a bar. Playing truth or dare. And Valentino Rossi had dared Sophia to be his umbrella girl in Le Mans. At this point, Sophia had no idea how she had even gone from being on a nice holiday with her love in Austria to sitting in a bar with Valentino Rossi playing truth or dare. Sophia knew she couldn’t take another shot or else she’d be one step closer to being completely wasted, and she was already too close for her liking. But she also knew she couldn’t succumb to this deal. Harnessing her negotiation skills, she was able to strike a deal that she believed she was sure she’d win. If Marc came back before the next day, she wouldn’t have to do it, but if he didn’t come back before sunrise then she would be his umbrella girl in Le Mans. Marc had told her he would come back before midnight, and Sophia had full confidence in his word. But as hour by hour ticked past midnight, Sophia grew increasingly unsettled.


	11. SuperMarc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm on holidays now so updates should come sooner :)  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have an amazing day!

Sunlight began to peek into Sophia’s eyes and she responded by opening her eyes to the sight of the sun rising. Blinking, she realised that she was sitting on a park bench, leading on Valentino Rossi’s shoulder. Straight away, she jerked up off Valentino’s shoulder, much to his amusement and causing his triumphant smirk to grow even wider. Sophia had no idea about how or when she got there, but that wasn’t what she was worried about- she hadn’t heard from Marc all night! Instinctively, her hands dashed across her clothing, patting down all the pockets to find her phone. Once she had found her phone, she called Marc, but it reached voicemail. 

Groaning, she began to record a voicemail. “Hey Marc, is everything alright? I-I hadn’t heard from you all night and you said you’d come back by last night and I started to get worried. I hope you’re ok, I love you so much Marc, beat the monkey Vale on track ok? It should be easy, you’re the best of all, apart from Jorge of course. Heh, bye!” Now it was her turn to laugh as she saw how Vale’s face changed from a teasing expression to an expression of shock at the last part of the message.

“You little shit,” grunted Valentino, bumping her arm, but unlike with Marc, there was no hint of affection in his voice, or twinkle in his eye. Smirking back at him, Sophia poked her tongue out, with no intention of taking back her comment. Laughing, Valentino stretched out his arms and began to stand up. “Well, I’ll be seeing you at Le Mans, no?” 

Suddenly, the smirk was wiped off her face as her fate dawned on her. “Little shit,” she muttered. 

“That’s is-a my line!" exclaimed Valentino.

To her delight, Sophia was saved by an incoming call. Picking it up, she heard the ‘hello darling!” on the other side, and knew it could only be one person.

“Hey Marc! I missed you so much, love!” replied Sophia, as a smile grew on her face. 

“Hey, Sophia! I missed you a lot too, I was hoping to call you earlier but I never got the chance! They made us stay overnight at the filming studio, we had to film something for a sponsor but Dani arrived late!”

“Aww, I hope it wasn’t too tiring! Will you be able to come soon?”

“Yes! Where are you? I’ll be there very soon.”

“Remember that park… yeah THAT park.. yep, that’s where I am!”

“Are the lovebirds done yet!” exclaimed Valentino

“Fear not mi amor, SuperMarc to the rescue!”

“Aww you little dork!! I love you Marc! Byebye!” 

Turning to Valentino and putting on a kind smile, she began to talk “See? My love is coming to rescue me, you can go back now. But thanks I guess,”

Just as Valentino was about to open his mouth to lash out a witty reply, they were interrupted by a familiar voice coming closer towards them yelling “It is I: SUPERMARC!!!!”

Sophia’s face instantly lit up as she ran towards Marc and jumped into his arms, both of them smiling and genuinely happy to see each other. 

“Now what do you say we go to our hotel room?” asked Marc as he took Sophia’s hand and they walked towards the taxi, completely ignoring that one of Marc’s biggest rivals was just standing in the park, alone. Looking down at Sophia, Marc ran a finger down her cheek. “I love you so much” he whispered.

Getting in to the taxi, Sophia instantly cuddled up to Marc, him never letting go of her hand.

“Thank goodness you're here Marc, you’ll never believe what happened!”


End file.
